Sun
by SilverChelle
Summary: This is a repost, even though I just posted the original today. I wanted to fix it a bit. It's a Sheelos One-shot, hope you enjoy, although this isn't like my usual fics. I forgot to change the title in the story, no spoilers.


**Disclaimer: Me no own Zelos or Sheena or Tales of Symphonia. But I do own the song, which was written specifically for this story.**

**Wash**

"I hate washing clothes," I muttered as I carried my spare gi and pants down to the creek.

But my companions and I were camping here tonight, so now was the time to get the cleaning done. With that in mind, I had grabbed my dirty clothes and headed to a nearby creek.

"Well," I said to myself as I sat down next to the water. "At least now I can get some peace and quiet for a bit."

Not that I resented having friends or anything; I just needed room to breathe once in a while. So I let out a sigh of content at the newly-acquired alone time and got to work. The hot sun in the currently cloudless blue sky beat down on me, burning the back of my neck a little.

As I scrubbed, I began to hum to myself to pass the time more quickly. Singing also always calmed me down a little, and it helped me to sort through my thoughts.

_The long summer days have come at last.  
__But too quickly they will go.  
__And when they take their leave, I will grieve.  
__'Cuz I won't see you anymore._

_'Cuz you'll be out in the world, living your life  
__Of excitement, wonder, and joy  
__While I dwindle away, back home in my cage,  
__Dreaming of a certain boy_

_No matter how far I go or how alone I am  
__I'll be trapped forever  
__By my guilt and shame of things no longer the same  
__I'll receive forgiveness never_

_If there was one thing I could say to you  
__That would be forever true  
__Before I go tomorrow and continue my sorrow  
__I would just say "Thank you"_

_You were the only one who listened to me  
__When my troubles started  
__You came to see, you comforted me  
__When I was broken-hearted_

_I would give up all my freedom to be with you  
__Although this will never be  
__But if__ I was to be with you, forever and always  
__I would truly be free__-_

I stopped abruptly when the hair on the back of my neck stood up. Someone was watching me!

"Why'd you stop, hun? You have a pretty voice."

I spun around to see Zelos standing a couple feet behind me with the most peculiar expression on his face, something like sorrow, regret, and something sweet all mixed together. Embarrassment in the form of two spots of pink showed up on my cheeks.

"H-how long have you been watching me?" I demanded, upset, dropping my clothes in surprise. I barely noticed as they landed on the grassy ground.

Zelos grinned, maintaining only a trace of the strange expression. His blue eyes sparkled like the ocean in the sunlight.

"Since the day I met you, babe," he smirked.

I scowled.

"I was talking about _now_," I clarified. "So how long were you standing there?"

I clenched my fists at my sides as he took a step forward. He tilted his head curiously.

"Why are you so upset?" he asked, evading my question. "You were just singing."

"Be-because," I stuttered, and quickly tried to make excuses. "I don't like being watched, and I don't like when people hear me sing, and…"

My voice trailed off, and my cheeks grew redder. The real reason I was so upset was because of for whom the song was written and by whom it was written. It was a good thing I hadn't finished it.

"Where did you learn it?" Zelos asked me, his gaze locked on mine.

Why did he always have to pester me into telling him the truth? Well, it wasn't going to work this time. I was _not_ going to explain my song to _him_.

While he waited for my answer, he bent down and retrieved my once-again dirty clothes from the lush meadow floor.

"Thanks," I muttered, snatching the wet bundle from him.

I started to turn away, but he grabbed my forearm. Annoyed, I looked up, and I found myself becoming lost in his crystal-like eyes. I blinked back to reality and scowled.

"Did you make it up?"

My cheeks, which _had_ been returning to normal, heated back up.

"Maybe," I mumbled, looking down in humiliation.

I was surprised to feel a cool hand under my chin. Zelos tilted my face upward, and I stared at him, speechless.

"It was nice," he said softly, his blue eyes searching my face. "Who did you write it for?"

"Why do you want to know?" I countered, mortified. "And, hey, who said I wrote it for someone?"

"Is it for Lloyd?"

I frowned. He obviously wasn't buying my lies.

"No!" I said. "I wrote it before I met Lloyd. And I don't know how many times I have to say it before you get it, I'm _not_ in love with Lloyd. I lo-"

I cut myself off, wide-eyed, knowing I had almost had given up my deepest, most personal secret. Zelos quirked one red eyebrow curiously but was silent as his gaze swept over my face.

"Then who is it for?" he asked finally, his hot breath sending chills down my back.

"That," I said shortly when I had found my voice. I sounded almost breathless. "Is _my_ secret."

"Really?" he asked, grinning mischievously. "I bet I could make you tell me."

His free arm moved to encircle me, pulling me tightly against him. I couldn't just push him away, because my hands were full at the moment. My heart started to pound like crazy, and I was having trouble breathing.

Why did he have to be so hot?

He just stared into my eyes for a long moment. I found myself unable to utter a word, he was disorienting me so much. I began to feel slightly lightheaded. Force wasn't going to work, but I needed to make him leave…

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, not acting upon my usual tactics in that I was smiling sweetly.

I turned slightly so his back was next to the creek.

"You bet, babe," he replied, grinning in return. He seemed a little surprised I had gone into submission so easily, but the game wasn't over yet.

"Well," I began, leaning up a little. "I wrote it for-"

And then I pushed him backward so that he fell into the water with a yell.

"Like I was planning on telling you," I snapped, relieved that he was no longer hanging on to me.

He sat up, sopping wet and full of creek mud.

"Sheena," he whined, pulling a pouty face. "You're so cruel. It'll take a week to get this mud out."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, please," I retorted. "Like you didn't know that when you joined us on the trip. Grow up."

And suddenly, I burst out laughing. The sight of him sitting on his butt in the middle of a creek was hilarious, with mud and leaves in his mane of wild red hair.

He grinned good-naturedly and stood up, wringing out his hair and spraying me with it, which only earned him a mock-glare, since I was laughing too much to put on a mad-face.

"Glad to be of entertainment, dear," he said, bowing in mock courtesy.

This only made me laugh harder, and curse my laughing fit, for I didn't notice him step closer to me.

I shrieked when I felt his arms go around me. His touch was freezing cold, due to the mini swim he had gone on.

"Zelos, g-get off!" I exclaimed, beginning to shiver.

He only hugged me tighter with a mischievous expression on his porcelain face.

"Don't you want a hug, honey?" he asked.

"Let go!" I shivered angrily, attempting to knee him.

He hugged me tighter once more and leaned his face down to mine.

"Hey!" I cried when he left a wet kiss on my cheek.

He backed up slightly, and I pulled myself out of his grasp. I stalked off into the woods, glancing back just once to see him grinning stupidly. I sighed to myself, and when I was far enough away, I reached a hand up to my tingling, electrified cheek.

And then I finished my song softly, thinking sadly of the redheaded idiot for whom I had written the song.

_I want you to know how I feel for you  
__So much it breaks me in two  
__I want you stay, but I'm too scared to say  
__Only that "I love you"_

XXX

As I carried my soaking bundle of clothes back to camp, I realized with a start that it was my birthday. I was turning nineteen, and I guess I should have remembered my own birthday, but I had been so busy lately, what with attempting to assassinate Colette and then joining up with her group and all that it wasn't the first thing on my mind. I really didn't want everyone to know; I hated being the center of attention, first of all, and second of all, I wasn't in the mood to be happy about a birthday.

Corrine wasn't here with me. I was still hurting so much from his…death. I could barely even get that word through my head. There was a hole in my heart where he used to be. He had been my best friend.

Unknowingly, I reached a hand into my pocket to feel the shiny gold bell I had once given to my friend. It was all I had left to remember him by, other than memories, which were fading fast.

With a sigh, I broke through the trees and made it to camp. Everyone was occupied with various tasks—Raine was reading a book, Lloyd was sharpening his blades, Genis was also immersed in a book, Presea was sitting quietly, and Colette was singing a song.

"Hey, Sheena," Colette said, her large blue eyes shining in the sunlight. "Do you want some help?"

"No thanks, Colette," I replied, forcing a smile. "I'm just going to wash these later."

"All right," she said, smiling in return.

"I'm back, my hunnies!" a voice suddenly called, and I grimaced.

No one even gave a glance to Zelos, until they realized he was all wet and dirty.

"I'm not even going to ask," Raine said flatly.

"What happened to you, Zelos?" Lloyd asked incredulously, looking up from his sword-sharpening.

The redhead came to stand next to me. I tensed, anticipating some sort of physical contact, as his _favorite_ thing to do seemed to be to annoy me until I snapped. However, he just grinned and folded his arms.

"Did you fall in?" taunted Genis.

"No, twerp," he said annoyedly. "But if you'd like, I-"

"No," I interrupted. "I pushed him in."

The other boys burst out laughing, and even Colette had to stifle a giggle.

"Oh, I was just taking a _swim_ with my favorite hunny here," Zelos smirked, and then turned to me, ignoring Genis and Lloyd's obvious amusement at the possibility of him being pushed into a creek. "Would you like to continue, my dear? The day isn't too late yet-ahh!"

I stalked over to my pack while he rubbed his elbowed stomach.

"So harsh," he whined, and then he smirked. "Feeling feisty, hun?"

I spun around after laying my clothes on my pack and glared.

"Zelos, can you stop being perverted for just _one_ day? Please?" I snapped. "I'm not in the mood!"

He raised an eyebrow and got a knowing look in his eye as he pulled off his gloves.

"Is it that time of the month?" he asked, and I yelled in frustration, taking a few steps forward before turning around and going back into the woods.

"Is it what time of month?" I heard Lloyd ask.

If I hadn't been so upset, I would have laughed at his obvious oblivion.

Once I reached the forest, I picked a tree and leaned back against it, tumultuous feelings going through me. I slid down the trunk and drew my knees to my chest, locked my arms around them, and put my head down on them.

Unable to hold it back any longer, a sob escaped my throat, coming out slightly distorted when I tried to stop it. More sobs followed, and tears started to pour down my cheeks. My body shook as I cried.

I knew I was being ridiculous, but I was just upset about everything-Corrine, Grandfather, life in general… And then Zelos, on top of all that, knew just how to push _all _my buttons until I wanted to scream. It was all just too much!

"Sheena?"

I didn't respond to the voice, _his _voice.

"Sheena, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset. But this isn't really about me, is it?"

I heard him settle beside me, and I didn't push him away when I felt his arm go around my shoulders.

"What's really wrong?" he asked me.

Seeing as he probably wasn't going to go away, I lifted my head. He looked surprised to see my tear-streaked face, but he slid his face into his usual nonchalant expression after a second.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "I just-I just-why do you have to sit here and watch me cry, anyway? I don't like people watching me when I'm being so weak."

His blue eyes had a certain air of seriousness as they searched my face. He was silent, though, and I found myself confessing my troubles to him.

"It's just-everything," I sobbed. "But I think it's mostly-I miss Corrine. It hurts so much, and it's eating me up inside. He-he was my best friend, and because of me he died."

I couldn't say anymore, and I wiped a hand across my eyes, desperately trying to rid my face of tears.

Zelos put his other arm around me, and I turned my face and buried it in his neck as I cried.

"Don't think of it like that, hun," he said softly, stroking my hair. "Corrine died for you because he loved you. He didn't die because you did something wrong, he died trying to protect you from what someone _else _did wrong. He did what he thought was best, and his decision was his own. His death proves how much he cared about you. So don't let this guilt take over your life. All you can do is accept his death. Just keep loving him, forever, and never forget him…"

His soft voice trailed off, and I thought about what he had said while I cried. I knew he was right, but it was hard to follow his advice. Love Corrine forever, and never forget him. Hmm…

"I guess you're right," I sniffled after a while, when I had stopped crying my heart out.

I took a few deep breaths to clear my head.

"Of course I am," he replied lightly, and I could hear the mischievous grin in his voice.

"You're so full of yourself," I said, sniffling. "And for your information, _no_, it is not that time of month."

"Really?" he asked, rubbing my back. "Well, be sure to let me know when it is so I can run for cover."

"Zelos!" I said incredulously. "Shut up!"

I let him stroke my hair for a moment longer before I pushed myself away.

"Hey," Zelos said, and he put his hand under my chin and turned my face to his.

It was impossible to look away from his intense gaze. A hot blush worked its way across my cheeks as he studied my face with his penetrating blue eyes.

"Are you okay now?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," I answered softly.

He wiped his thumb across my cheek one last time and released me. Feeling extremely awkward and embarrassed all of a sudden at our unusually close proximity, I pulled away. I was relieved when Zelos stood. He offered a hand to me, but I shook my head.

"I think I just want to sit here for a while," I explained. "I don't want to go back yet."

I frowned.

"It was bad enough you seeing me cry, but I don't want everyone else to see too."

He grinned.

"Yes, Miss Banshee," he began. "You wouldn't want the others to know you're human, would you?"

"Shut up," I mumbled.

He flashed me a bright smile, and turned to leave.

"Hey, hun," he said, turning back to me. "What day is it?"

"It's-I don't know," I lied.

I didn't tell him on the off-chance he would know it was my birthday.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"No reason," he countered lightly, grinning. "See ya later, my banshee. I'll let everyone know you'll be back in a while."

"Zelos, I'm not your banshee," I growled, but he just laughed and left.

I sat there for a while, until the light began to fade.

With a sigh, I realized I should probably head back to the others so they wouldn't be too worried.

_Just a little longer,_ I thought to myself.

"Sheena!"

I turned my head in surprise to see Zelos running toward me.

"Good. You're still here," he panted.

"Yep," I replied, raising my eyebrow. "Right where you left me. I don't have anywhere to go."

"C'mere," he said unfazed as ever by my sarcastic tone. "I want to show you something."

"What is it?" I asked, accepting his outstretched hand and standing up.

"Close your eyes," he ordered.

"What?" I said incredulously. "I don't think so."

He gave me a pleading look.

"Please, Sheena?" he asked. "I just don't want you to see until we get there."

"Well," I said. "Just don't touch me anywhere inappropriate."

He grinned delightedly, even with his potential death-warrant hovering over his head.

"Good," he said. "Now close your eyes. We don't have to go far."

I did as he asked, and he took both of my hands and slowly guided me. I was nervous; I was used to relying on my own eyesight.

"Relax, Sheena," Zelos laughed. "I won't let you fall."

I tried to calm down, but I was so relieved when he finally stopped walking.

"Are we there yet?" I asked impatiently.

"Just a second," he said, and I sighed.

"We're just about there," he laughed.

Suddenly he slipped his hand over my eyes and continued to guide me forward. I gripped his hand nervously.

After a moment, he stopped and took his hand away from my eyes and let go of my hand.

"Okay," he said close to my ear. "You can look now."

I opened my eyes and let out a gasp. We were standing on a hill just outside of the woods, and in the horizon the sun was setting.

The sky was streaked with brilliant rays of orange, gold, and red. The sky was still cloudless, allowing for an even better view of the setting sun. It was breathtaking.

"Zelos, it's beautiful," I breathed, smiling in awe. "Thanks for showing me."

"Anytime, my banshee," he replied.

I knew I was lucky to have this redheaded idiot for a friend.

I felt pressure, and I realized he had slipped his warm hand in my own. He wove his fingers between mine, and we clutched each other's hand tightly as we watched the sun set.

"Happy Birthday, Sheena."

I looked up to him and smiled.

"Thanks, Zelos."

And for the first time since Corrine had died, I felt at peace. I knew it would only last a moment or two, but it was a moment that I needed. Looking back at the sunset, I breathed deep in contentment.

"So, babe, do I get a reward?"

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and looking over at him.

He smirked.

"How about a kiss or two?" he suggested, stepping closer to me so that we were only a few inches apart.

"Zelos Wilder, you can't stay clean for long, can you?" I snapped.

"The ladies like me dirty," he said with a wild look in his eye.

But the grin was wiped from his face when I elbowed him in the stomach again.

"Oof!"

"You stupid Chosen!" I said angrily.

"Sheena, you're so mean," he wheezed, clutching his stomach but grinning all the same.

I rolled my eyes and turned to leave.

"Hey, Sheena."

"What now?" I asked exasperatedly.

He held up his hand, showing me that my pink hair ribbon was hanging in it.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, feeling my hair to make sure it was mine. "Give that back."

I reached up to grab it, but he snatched his hand away, out of my reach.

"First, you have to give me a kiss," he said. "What? You don't like that suggestion? Okay fine, then. Instead, you have to catch me."

"What?" I asked, but he ran off into the woods.

"Zelos, you're so dead!" I shouted and followed him.

And I chased him all the way back to camp.

And I chased him all the way back to camp.


End file.
